Hyacinth
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "A hyacinth is a tragic flower... It is surrounded by sorrow yet shrouded by it's own beauty just like the next princess. Perhaps her smile will say she is happy. Her eyes might smile with it but deep with in her own dark mind she is sorrow. Every princess has a flower... each flower with a message of hope but not this one... perhaps..." "I will not let my sorrows ruin others..."


**So this is my first Disney Fan fiction! I hope that it is enjoyable to read**

* * *

**Chapter 1-the new girl **

A young woman of eighteen walked into the parking lot of the ever famous Disneyland theme park. Her bright blue eyes looked around in excitement as she entered the park in its most desolate time. Her soft golden brown hair blew along with the comforting summer wind as she made her way to the entrance.

At the entrance was a robust man with a huge grin. His dark black hair and his black eyes seemed to be filled with such glee at his job. It was hard to believe at how the higher staff loved their job and wished to be in the position of most of the teenaged employees.

The young woman gave him a huge grin and said, "Hey there Mr. Madison!"

"Cassandra, sweety!" He called with a huge grin.

Cassandra smiled and ran to him, glad she came in Capris and a hoody. "How's it going?" She asked as she stopped in front of the old man.

"Good! Fifteen minutes early I see! That'll give you some time to get to learn about your coworkers in fantasy land!" He said with a smile.

"I came an hour early…" She mumbled.

"Oh my bad! I'm always ready for opening!" He replied with a laugh. Cassandra shook her head and laugh. That was the one thing she really loved about the man. He really loved his job.

"Shall we?" she asked with a huge smile still plastered on her face.

Mr. Madison nodded and led her to the main park of Disneyland. He watched with close eyes to make sure that everything was running smoothly considering they had a night shift. He looked around to make sure that nothing was left to clue people of the real nature of the park.

Cassandra watched with glee as the other workers readied for the day. She caught sight of another person her age walking towards them. He was a young guy about 18-19 maybe with long black hair and black eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face and wore the Toon Town Uniform.

"Hey Mick!" He greeted. "Is this the new girl over at Fantasy land?"

"Hey-a Max! This is Cassandra De Santo Domingo!" Mr. Madison replied with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you! I'm gonna warn you now, the kids working in Fantasy land don't really last long. It's not because of anything scary but the three top workers: Alexandre, Angelique, and Kamilla are dicks." He stated

Cassandra laughed. "I'm used to people with bad attitudes. I think I can handle them." She replied.

"I'm just saying. Mick even gets worried about the people who apply there." Max said with a shrug.

"Thanks for giving the warning on my first day. I'll keep it mind." She replied. "I wanna get there so I can get settled in."

"Ah well… I'll go with you guys. I always wanna see how people react to Alexandre's attitude." Max said with a grin.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and shook her head. Mick sighed at the exchange. "Let's go. Max, please don't make me call your dad." He said with a soft tired voice.

"Sorry, Mick." Max mumbled as they walked off. Cassandra gave the man a soft smile. She wasn't one to run from bad attitudes. If anything, she enjoyed provoking people that didn't like her. It only made her feel more powerful.

Mick led them to where all of the employees usually got ready. "Well, most staff is here pretty early to help set up. So you'll meet a lot of people." Mick said with his usual vigor returning.

Cassandra looked around and asked, "Where do I get my uniform?"

"Ah that! I'll go get it for you! The changing room is on the other side." Mick replied leaving.

Max and Cassandra stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Why did you wanna come work here at Disney?" Max asked.

"Because it's my childhood and my happy place." She replied. "I love Disney and working for it is one thing I am glad I can do at least once in my lifetime." A smile graced her plain features. She couldn't really express how much Disney meant to her. They made her believe even though some days it felt like there was nothing to believe in.

"You really like Disney." He noted.

She nodded.

"I wonder how long this one will last." A soft yet cocky feminine voice said causing both of them to look to the left. A young woman of 19 stood there. Her short brown hair framed her unnaturally beautiful yet pale face. She was short but it was obvious she was not one to let such trivial things get in the way. The only thing that made her look terrifying was how she narrowed her soft brown eyes.

Cassandra was not easily intimidated by the shorter girl. "Hello… I'm Cassandra." She said with a polite voice.

"Kamilla Kauffman. Address me as Miss Kauffman. I do not wish to be on such informal levels with you." She replied haughtily.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and replied, "I am not here to please you so I am not going to call you that."

Kamilla turned to her with an irritated glare. "I am above you in rank working here." She hissed.

"I only answer to the actual managers." Cassandra stated not even bothering to hide her amusement at the almost instant reaction she received from the girl.

"Hey no fighting!" Mick said with a nervous laugh as he entered.

"I will not have some commoner treat me like an equal." Kamilla huffed.

"Calm your sack! Jeez, it's not like you're a princess… especially with that bad attitude." She replied waving the brown beauty off. She took her uniform and went to get changed.

"She is really something, Mick…" Max said watching with shock. Normally people were easily terrified by Kamilla. He began to wonder how she would handle Alexandre. He had a real bad attitude and he was known for making all the people cry. It was hard to believe who his mother was with that bad attitude.

* * *

**Not a bad start. Forgive me if I suck at writing in about a workplace. I have never actually been in that environment. Please leave a review!**


End file.
